


For the love of Doctor Who

by DragonLover143



Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: International Fanworks Day 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6014884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonLover143/pseuds/DragonLover143
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean loves Doctor Who and Sam has no idea about pop culture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the love of Doctor Who

Dean burst into the motel room and started searching for the tv remote, Sam following behind him. 

"Dude! What is up with you?" Sam asked as he shut the door and put down his duffel bag.

"I have 2 minutes to find the remote and pray that this shit hole has BBC! The new season of Doctor Who is on and I HAVE to make sure this Matt Smith guy does the role justice! Ahhhh! Here it is!" He flicked on the tv and started to flip through channels hoping to find BBC. Sam rolled his eyes and pulled out his laptop.

"Your in luck, looks like you will find it on channel 245. Next time just ask, you know I can find simple shit in seconds." He shut his laptop and headed to the bathroom in time to hear Dean shout

"Thanks moose man!" Followed by the classic Do We oooo that indicated the start of the show.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short bit! But I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
